1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rubber mount for supporting a profile rod, and more particularly to a rubber mount for supporting a stabilizer for an automobile. However, the mount is not limited to this application.
2) Description of the Related Art
Rubber mounts are used for elastic support of profile rods in various applications. For example, the stabilizers of automobiles are customarily supported by suitable rubber mounts. The stabilizer is hereby received in an essentially cylindrical hollow space of an elastomer mounting body that is open in the axial direction on both ends. The stabilizer with the mounting body is then attached to other components, for example an auxiliary frame of the vehicle, with a clamping element (bracket) that encompasses the mounting body.
In practical applications, the stabilizers are either supplied with preinstalled mounts that are vulcanized on the stabilizer, or the mounts are installed directly at the customer site when the stabilizer is attached to the other components. The first approach entails high production costs for the supplier of the stabilizers, because the mounts can be difficult to install on the stabilizer, frequently requiring several operating steps. The mount is installed by initially pushing the bracket onto the stabilizer from the axial end. The same process is then performed with the rubber element of the mount, which is pushed onto the stabilizer to a position where the profile rod is to be supported. The axial stabilizer geometry can be relatively complex, so that moving the rubber in the axial direction can be difficult at least in certain sections. After the elastomer, i.e., the actual mounting body, is moved to the desired position, the bracket is pushed over the mounting body for securing the rubber element. Care has to be taken not to move the mounting body axially from the intended position.
During preinstallation, i.e., before the stabilizers are actually installed, a clamp that is open on one side is placed around the rubber element disposed on the stabilizer. The stabilizer with the rubber mount in place can be attached with screws, for example to an auxiliary frame, which secures the mount to the stabilizer and simultaneously produces the required pretension in the elastomer. This variant is not user-friendly, because the elastomer mounting body may be difficult to move, as described above.
An improved embodiment of a stabilizer mount is disclosed in DE 39 03 350 C1, where the elastomer mounting body has a slot extending in the axial direction and an opposing slit, also extending in the axial direction. A rubber film hinge is formed in the region of the slit, so that the mounting body can be swung open and placed around the stabilizer. When rotated into a suitable position, the mounting body can initially remain on the stabilizer, without falling off, due to the restoring force of the rubber film hinge. The mounting body is subsequently attached to the stabilizer by two metal half shells and the elastomer is pretensioned, when the stabilizer and the mount are connected to other components.
In another known mount, an elastomer mounting body with an axial slot forms a single unit with a metal clamp that also has an axial slot and closure straps. This unit can be pushed radially onto the profile rod, while the slot is open, for installation thereon and subsequently clamped on the rod. When the mount is installed on the stabilizer, the metal clamp is closed with the straps, closing the slot, i.e., reducing the opening angle of the slot, and compressing the mounting body so as to pretension the elastomer. However, a considerable force or a suitable tool is still required to radially press the mounting body onto the profile rod.